tes_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Here is where you can create a character. There are 2 types of characters you are allowed to create: System and NPC. System Characters are characters that follow the system rules, and are allowed to battle, train, buy items, level up, etc. NPC's are characters that are only usable in RP. They cannot level up and buy items from the shop, and can only battle/train in RP form. Step 1: Choose Your Race Here is where you can choose the race of your character that you'd like to be. Information of the race is provided alongside it. Argonian Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts at guerrilla warfare, and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland, Black Marsh. They have developed immunities to the diseases that have doomed many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploringunderwater locations due to their ability to breathe water. * Can breathe underwater * Lockpicking +10 * Light Armor, Alteration, Pickpocket, Restoration, and Sneak +5 * Ability - Histskin: Invoke the power of the Hist to boost Restoration power by 3 times for 2 turns. Can only be used once per battle. * 50% Disease Resistance Breton Bretons are a race of both human and elven ancestry. They populate the province of High Rock. They are excellent mages with high magic resistance but have few other distinctive features. They are considered an intelligent race in Tamriel, known for a proficiency in abstract thinking, a possible reason for their adeptness in the magical arts. * Conjuration +10 * Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Restoration, and Speech +5 * Ability - Dragonskin: Absorb 50% of Magicka from hostile spells for 2 turns. * 25% Resistance to Magic * Start with Conjure Familiar spell Dark Elf (Dunmer) The Dunmer, more commonly referred to as''' Dark Elves', are the dark skinned elven natives of the province of Morrowind. After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim, becoming refugees. They face extreme prejudices due to their elven blood. Several Dunmer have managed to make their way in Skyrim as merchants, mages, or assassins for the Dark Brotherhood. * Destruction +10 * Alchemy, Alteration, Illusion, Light Armor, and Sneak +5 * Ability - Ancestor's Wrath: Once per battle, for 2 turns, opponents that attack with physical blows take 500 points of damage for every hit attack. * 50% Fire Resistance * Start with Sparks spell High Elf (Altmer) Known as '"Altmer"' in their homeland of Summerset Isle, the '''High Elves'are the most gifted in the arcane arts of all the races. They can call upon their Highborn power to regenerate Magicka quickly. Due to their magical affinities, the Altmer excel at mage-based classes. Characterized by their yellowish skin and amber-colored eyes, the Altmer are subjected to racism and discrimination due to their affiliation with theThird Aldmeri Dominion and the Thalmor. * Illusion +10 * Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Enchanting, and Restoration +5 * Ability - Highborn: Regenerate Magicka by 100 points, once per turn, cool-down of 5 turns. * Start with +50 Magicka Imperial Natives of the cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are some of the most well-educated, wealthy and well-spoken of the races in Tamriel. Imperials are also known for their discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Imperials have dominated Tamriel for more than 2,000 years. * Restoration +10 * Block, Destruction, Enchanting, Heavy Armor, One-Handed +5 * Ability - Voice of the Emperor: Calms enemies for 1 turn, making them unable to attack, once per battle. * Gold gained upon level up is increased by 25% Khajiit Khajiit are one of the beast races which inhabit the continent of Tamriel, primarily their home province of Elsweyr. The Khajiit are Cathay and are recognizable by their feline appearance and their sly accent. Along with the Argonians, they are referred to as the beast-races of Skyrim. Because of this, Khajiit have a negative public image. * Sneak +10 * Alchemy, Archery, Lock-picking, One-handed, Pickpocket +5 * Ability - Night Eye: If battling, allows the user to increase their hit ratio for 2 turns by 25%, once per battle. If not in battle, allows visibility in the dark. * Claws - Deal 25% more unarmed, physical damage. Nord Nords are a race that were led to Skyrim by Ysgramor. They are tall, fair-haired and pale skinned humans from Atmora who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and even magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers, mercenaries, merchants and blacksmiths all over Tamriel. Above all else in Nord culture is the quest for honor and glory, and a great emphasis is placed on family values. They thrive in the cold. They issue a battle cry to make their enemies flee for a short time. Nords comprise the majority of the Stormcloaks, as well as the majority of the population of Skyrim. * Two-Handed +10 * Block, Light-Armor, One-Handed, Smithing, Speech +5 * Ability - Battle Cry: Target flees for 1 turn, making them unable to attack, and increases stamina recharge by 50%, once per battle. * 50% Resistance to Frost Orc (Orsimer) The Orsimer (more commonly known as Orcs), are the native people of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains. Despite historical misconceptions, they are in fact a variant of elves or mer, hence the name Orsimer, meaning "Pariah Folk". Following in the footsteps of Trinimac, and subsequently Malacath, Orcs have consistently held a standard as a race as some of Tamriel's greatest warriors and smiths. * Heavy Armor +10 * Block, Enchanting, One-Handed, Smithing, Two-Handed +5 * Ability - Berserker Rage: Once per battle, deal double damage while taking only half physical damage for 2 turns and stacks with other active buffs. Redgaurd Redguards hail from the great desert province of Hammerfell. They are descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. Legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient with the use of weaponrythan any other race. They excel in all arts concerning blade and shield. * One-Handed +10 * Alteration, Archery, Block, Destruction, Smithing +5 * Ability - Adrenaline Rush: Stamina recharge is increased by 300% for 2 turns, once per battle. * 50% Resistance to Poison Wood Elf (Bosmer) Bosmer (or, more commonly, Wood Elves) are the elven people ofValenwood. They prefer a simple existence, living in harmony with the land and wild animals. They are known to be the best archers in all ofTamriel and are known for their ability to command wild creatures. They make great scouts or thieves, due to their natural stealth and light footing. * Archery +10 * Alchemy, Light-Armor, Lock-picking, Pickpocket, Sneak +5 * Ability - Command Animal: Make an animal an ally for 2 turns. Animal has 1/3 of your base stats. * 50% Resistance to Disease and Poison Step 2: Choose Your Starting Province Now, choose which of the 9 provinces of Tamriel you'd like to start in. At level 20, you're allowed to travel anywhere in Tamriel. You do not have to choose your home-province, but if you do, you gain the following Home-Bound bonus based on your chosen race: * Argonian - Black Marsh: Resistance to Disease is boosted to 90%. * Breton - High Rock: Resistance to Magic is boosted to 30% and start with Conjure Flame Atronach spell. * Dark Elf - Morrowind: Resistance to Fire is boosted to 90%. * High Elf - Summerset Isles: Start with +100 Magicka instead of +50. * Imperial - Cyrodiil: Gold earned upon level is boosted by 50% instead of 25%. * Khajiit - Elsweyr: Claws effect is boosted to 50%. * Nord - Skyrim: Resistance to Frost is boosted to 90%. * Orc - None: Instead, gain 1/5 of another races Home-Bound bonus and start in that location. (If a decimal, DO NOT ROUND. Simply remove it.) * Redgaurd - Hammerfell: Resistance to Poison is boosted to 90%. * Wood Elf - Valenwood: Resistance to Disease and Poison is boosted to 60%. All characters, regardless of race, start off with 25 speed, 0 AR, 10 WR, 100,000 Health, 100 Magicka, 100 Stamina, and 100 Gold. Step 3: Posting Your Character Info Now that you've chosen your race and starting province, post the info of your character in the comments section. Below is the general format of what your comment should include: * Name: Character's Name * Race: Character's Race * Home-Province: The province that you chose to start off at. * Age * Height * Weight * Appearance: A paragraph about your character's appearance. A picture will suffice. * Personality: A 1-2 paragraph entry about your character's personality. Examples include, general mood, social interaction, world-interaction, possible distaste of a specific race(s), etc. * Backstory: A 2-3 paragraph entry about your character's history. It doesn't have to be very in-depth, but try to include key-points of their life. For example, family/friend's death, life-changing event, event that may have caused distaste towards another race, etc. Step 4: Playercard Once an administrator has seen your post and has approved it, you only have one last step! You just need a player card to start your journey in The Elder Scrolls Roleplay Wiki! To add a playercard to your profile, click on your avatar on the wikia navigation bar, then click the button that will say "Edit Profile". Go to the drop-down box and enter source-mode, and type in the following: {.{Playercard}.} -Remove the "."s Then, just fill out the boxes, and you're set! You can participate in the Wiki. Enjoy, and we hope to see you around!